The One Where Chase Leaves
by Coon Queen
Summary: As the title sounds. If you like the character of Chase at all, you should check this out. Mentions of HouseWilson and ForemanCameron.


Disclaimer: I do not own House MD

Title: **The One Where Chase Leaves**

Subtitle: **(But More Importantly House and Wilson Are Having SEX!)**

"Oh, wait, no, you haven't even gotten to my favorite part yet."

This was the statement that greeted a weary Cameron and Foreman as they entered the diagnostics room on Monday morning to see House holding some sort of letter and talking to an unimpressed looking Wilson. Both were surprised to see their boss there so early, but then...even since Wilson and House had gotten together and Wilson had moved back in with the diagnostician, House had generally been around earlier.

The reason Foreman and Cameron had arrived early as well...well, that was easily enough explained by the fact that each had finally found that so-called 'true love'...with each other. Funny, it had only taken a month or so after Cameron decided to have sex with Chase for her to notice Foreman. Foreman who did not seem to like the idea at all and who had been busting Chase's chops every second he got for it.

As soon as Cameron saw that he was interested, she quickly broke off with Chase and now spent the nights actually -enjoying- herself with Foreman. A kind man beneath his rough exterior and far more attractive to her, now, than anyone.

"What are you two talking about?" Cameron asked taking her usual seat, throwing a coy smile at Foreman as she did so before glancing over at Wilson and House.

"House is...making fun of Chase." Wilson inputted, rolling his eyes. Honestly, he didn't see why House found it -funny-. Sure, he was as glad as anyone else that Chase was finally gone but that didn't mean they had to waste any more time talking about him. Especially when they could be doing much more productive things. Like, well, either going back to work or having sex, both were at the top of the list.

"You'll understand, just listen to this part..."I am sorry that my fellowship has come to an end but I can say I've honestly learned a lot, working for you." Snorting, House shook his head, "Does he really think that he has to keep kissing my ass -now-, even though he doesn't work for me?"

The mood in the whole building had been all around lighter ever since Chase had handed in his letter, announcing that his fellowship was up, last Friday. Cuddy couldn't be happier to get rid of the liability that the doctor presented. Sure, it was mostly House's fault but even still...Chase was by far the worst doctor in diagnostics so he didn't even have the skill to back him up like Foreman...he didn't even have the looks for it, like Cameron. So the Dean of Medicine had booted him as soon as his time was up.

Luckily for him, he had enough sense not to try and say goodbye to anyone before he left. Who would care to know? The only people he ever talked to were his co-workers and Wilson once or twice. Wilson was of the mind that he should have been fired years ago. Foreman was still pissed at him for sleeping with Cameron. Cameron was annoyed that all he ever did was follow her around and make mooneyes at her all throughout having sex with her, even though she told him, specifically, that she would never and could never actually love him. And House, well, House could only get so much enjoyment out of how pathetic a person was for so long. And Chase had more then worn out his welcome.

Hence the party at his departure.

"You really need to get yourself a hobby." Foreman informed the other man, rolling his eyes to himself as he poured himself a pot of coffee. Yet another good thing, they would never have to suffer through the Aussie's terrible coffee again.

Snorting, House shook his head, "Oh, I've got one, in fact..." Trailing off as the phone rang House shook his head, "Phones should never interrupt me..." Picking it up, he snapped, "What?" After a pause, House lifted his brow, "And you're telling me this because...?" Another pause before he snorted, "Well you were wrong. I don't care." And with that he hung up the phone.

Looking up to meet the questioning gazes of the others' House sighed. "It's Chase. Apparently he overdosed on something or other..." Waving a dismissive hand he shrugged, "The hospital actually thought I would care that he's in critical condition in the ICU...though, probably dead by now." Looking everyone over, House took in their shocked expressions before he snorted, loudly. "Come on people, he's DEAD. You don't have to act like you care now!"

After another pause everyone realized he had a good point and they shrugged, going on to talk about what they had done that weekend.

And so it was business as usual.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you all realize the serious amount of sarcasm and bitterness in this fanfiction. Obviously this is not what I think will happen or even what I feel should happen. But more along the lines that the writers should get their heads out of the stupid House/Cameron loving asses and realize that while, yes, it is all well and good that Foreman is getting more lines that Chase is still actually a human being. And as such he must require some sort of connection with -someone- else. Something he sure as hell -never- gets at all on the show. Call this a Chase-related House MD social commentary. I look forward to your comments. Also, for the record, Chase is my favorite character. 


End file.
